


Legend

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Scorpius is a fan of one Harry Potter.





	Legend

"He's a true legend!" Scorpius says excitedly as he shows Draco a signed copy of the latest Quidditch star, Harry Potter. 

Draco wants to roll his eyes but he doesn't to seem cold and not caring to his son so he tries to act excited too. 

"I know, you probably think I'm stupid," Scorpius says, obviously reading the room. For someone who's barely ten years old, Scorpius is really in-touch with his emotions, and is good at empathy.

Draco thinks maybe that'd be his son's talent as a wizard. He'd be able to read people without a doubt. 

At the same time, this makes Draco nervous. If he can read Draco so easily now, would he be able to tell about his father's crush on the man that's signed Scorpius's photo with him. 

"Oh, one more thing!" Scorpius says, almost as an after-thought, "Mr Potter said you should write to him." 

"Is that so?" Draco says with all the nonchalance he can muster up. "And why's that?" 

Scorpius shrugs. "I dunno. He said you owe him coffee. I didn't know you _knew_ him. Is that true? Are you friends?" 

Draco almost forgets to breathe. He's in a lot of trouble.


End file.
